IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Annual 2018
Ghostbusters Annual 2018 is the third Ghostbusters annual issue by IDW Publishing. Plot When urban miners discover what appears to be a centuries-old, man-made chamber 600 feet below the streets of New York City, they unwittingly unleash an unnamed entity with designs on dominance... an entity that will soon answer to the name SAMHAIN. Join the original Ghostbusters in this double-sized annual that will also sow the seeds for Crossing Over! Annual 2018 Previews World 11/22/17 Cast Murdock the Miner Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Connla Bat Spectral Constructs Jenny Moran Ron Alexander Kylie Griffin Connla's Army Janine Melnitz Murdock Peter Venkman/Animated Kylie Griffin Jillian Holtzmann Patty Tolan Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Doctor Kruger Mike the Golem Samuel Hazer Bridget Gibbons Slimer/Animated Alan Crendall Gabriel Sitter Egon Spengler/Animated Abby Yates Erin Gilbert Roland Jackson Chicago Ghostbusters Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Winston Zeddemore/Animated Ray Stantz/Animated Rookie Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Giga Meter KUD meter P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Proton Pistol A Book of Pagan Rituals The Old Book of Magic Ecto-1 Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Proton Grenade Trap P.K.E. Meter/Animated *Both Dream Analyzer Helmet Remote Portal Access Band Proton Pack/Animated *Both Particle Thrower/Animated *Both Proton Pistol/Animated Proton Pack (2016) Proton Pistol (2016) Upper Arm Remote Trigger Proton Cannister Trap/Animated *Both P.K.E. Meter (2016) Trap (2016) Proton Pack/Realistic Version Environmental Yellow Slime Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Toaster of Sights Unseen Statue of Liberty Locations City Water Tunnel No. 3 Firehouse Grand Central Station Manhattan City Bank Ray's Occult Books Liberty Island Pequod's Dick's Pizza Development On June 26, 2016, in an interview, Erik Burnham confirmed some ghosts that appear in the Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions) could also appear in an IDW comic in the near future like Samhain. The details about Samhain in the guide would be used by Burnham in the comic. Samhain was planned to appear in the International arc but there wasn't any more room as the writing went on. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:29:37-2:30:04 Erik Burnham says: "All the stuff in there, uh, I wrote to work with the comics. So the version of Samhain, for example. The details I put in there. If I were to use Samhain, that's the details I would use. And I, uh, yeah, I did -- I did think at one point last year that we're gonna sneak him into International but not going to be any room for him in International but I still want to use him at some point." On October 19, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a preview of a new cover and teased February 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 10/19/17 Erik Burnham confirmed the IDW version of Samhain is returning. erikburnham Tweet #1 10/19/17 Burnham later confirmed it was a new annual but he had to cut two pages from the script already. erikburnham Tweet #2 10/19/17 On October 31, 2017, on the weekly Turtles Tuesday, Erik Burnham revealed the story started to become a little more of a focus for Kylie Griffin. IDW Publishing Facebook 13:46-13:54 10/31/17 Erik Burnham says: "The story kind of surprised me a bit, it kind of started to become a little more of a focus for Kylie which is another who who's always fun to write." The annual will set up the next story arc, an eight issue max-event titled "Ghostbusters Crossing Over" starting in March. IDW Publishing Facebook 15:10-15:24 10/31/17 Tom Waltz says: "So this is going to be an eight issue big crossover event that is coming out of the annual. So the annual counts. The annual is the set up for the big crossover series and we're going to be calling it drum roll Ghostbusters Crossing Over." On November 2, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a WIP of the Extreme Ghostbusters, the Prime Ghostbusters, and Prime Kylie in the middle of a bust. TomWaltz Tweet 11/2/17 Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Samhain. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/2/17 On November 16, 2017, Cover A and B were previewed. A February 15 release date and a logline were also revealed. SyFy Wire "Exclusive: Get a scary-good sneak peek at IDW's upcoming Ghostbusters Annual 2018" 11/16/17 On November 18, 2017, Erik Burnham revealed there would be a prelude for the Crossing Over maxi series in the Annual. erikburnham Tweet 11/18/17 On November 22, 2017, February solicits corrected the release date as February 14. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for February 2018" 11/22/17 On December 6, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of the P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/6/17 On January 5, 2018, Tom Waltz posted three WIPs by Dan Schoening of several Ghostbusters in action. TomWaltz Tweet 1/5/18 On January 6, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/6/18 On January 8, 2018, Erik Burnham teased "a quick, throwaway one-panel character in the Ghostbusters 2018 annual may or may not steal your hearts." erikburnham Tweet 1/8/18 On January 9, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of several Ghostbusters in action. TomWaltz Tweet 1/9/18 On January 10, 2018, Erik Burnham posted part of a colored panel of Egon throwing a Proton Grenade. erikburnham Tweet #1 1/10/18 Burnham teased the annual has his new favorite Peter Venkman lines. erikburnham Tweet #2 1/10/18 On January 25, 2018, Erik Burnham posted part of three colored panels. erikburnham Tweet 1/25/18 On January 26, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a finished panel of (Prime) Egon looking at a P.K.E. from The Real Ghostbusters and noting readings were high and climbing. Waltz also confirmed the issue would be 40 pages and the new release date is February 28. TomWaltz Tweet 1/26/18 On January 28, 2018, Dan Schoening confirmed he drew all of the interior pages. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/28/18 On January 29, 2018, IDW Publishing posted two finished pages. IDWPublishing Tweet 1/29/18 Erik Burnham hinted a character named Mike will appear. erikburnham Tweet 1/29/18 On January 31, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a finished panel of Kylie startled by something and the annual's back cover. TomWaltz Tweet 1/31/18 Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Samhain. Dapperpomade Tweet 1/31/18 On February 6, 2018, Erik Burnham confirmed the annual is 99% prime Ghostbusters but teased there's a key page. erikburnham Tweet 2/6/18 Tom Waltz posted a finished page. TomWaltz Tweet 2/6/18 On February 8, 2018, Tom Waltz posted two panels of a helicopter flying to Statue of Liberty, a breach in the sky, and Egon, Kylie, Ron, Winston, Peter, and Egon's pilot friend. TomWaltz Tweet #1 2/8/18 Erik Burnham teased, Egon gets Ron with a sick burn instead of choking his neck again. erikburnham Tweet 2/8/18 Waltz also posted a panel teaser of tentacles wrapping up the Ghostbusters, Kylie, and Ron. TomWaltz Tweet #2 2/8/18 On February 9, 2018, Tom Waltz posted another finished panel of Ron, Garrett, Patty, Ray and Holtzmann. TomWaltz 2/9/18 On February 28, 2018, Erik Burnham revealed the annual will be included in the first Crossing Over trade paperback. erikburnham Tweet 2/28/18 On March 5, 2018, Erik Burnham revealed the Ghostbusturtles were going to have a cameo but they couldn't be used then a silverback gorilla mutant was considered as a stand-in but scrapped and ultimately led to the creation of a new character named "Mike". erikburnham Tweet 3/5/18 On March 7, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a panel of Kylie, Peter, Egon, Winston, and Ray. Dapperpomade Tweet 3/7/18 On March 21, 2018, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed he considered Cathulhu as the main threat after he decided on the final scene. FreakSugar "Erik Burnham on Samhain, "Crossing Over," & All of the Ghostbusters!" 3/21/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 37.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters Annual 3 page 37" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is DEC170466. *Cover A **The Halloween decorations on the Firehouse are based on the ones seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". **The hands grasping the Moon is a nod to Disney's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". ***The nod was also seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 on page 16. *Cover B **Between Egon and Janine is Kenner's Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost. **Janine is in her New Ghostbusters flight suit and blows a bubblegum bubble like her animated counterpart. **Kylie is wearing an orange jacket like Peter's in Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard in the first movie. **Kylie also wears Kenner's Ecto-Popper and Ecto-Googles. **To Kylie's left is Pagan. **Between Kylie and Peter are Ray, Melanie, and Winston in the charcoal flightsuits and they are each wearing a Slime Blower. ***Melanie was last seen in a charcoal flightsuit on the Volume 2 Issue #10 Regular Cover. **Slimer appears at the bottom between Samhain's Two Goblin Minions from The Real Ghostbusters. *Dramatis Personae **Ron Alexander has a new biography. ***Mentioned are: ****Walter Peck ****Chicago Ghostbusters ****Ghost Smashers *What Came Before **Past events that come up are: ***Ghostbusters International ****Hell and Jenny Moran are mentioned. ****Loftur Þorsteinsson and Rauoskinna are alluded to. ***Ghostbusters 101 ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ****The Turtles are alluded to. ****The Collectors are mentioned. **It is revealed Peter's Ghostbusters 101 fantasy camp raked in a fortune. *Page 1 **Water Tunnel No. 3 is the largest capital construction project in New York City history. *Page 2 **In panel 3, carved atop the pedestal is the Wheel of the Year. One circle represents life and the other represents death. Joined, they become infinity. ***In The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever", Samhain's goblins released him with the symbol. **A powerful paranormal event caused by an unwitting construction worker is similar to the episodes "Knock, Knock" of The Real Ghostbusters and "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" in Extreme Ghostbusters. *Page 3 **Ray mentions there were plenty of accidents in the Water Tunnel. Historically, there have been 24 construction-related deaths in Water Tunnel No. 3 but none since 1997. **The Ghostbusters are in their construction outfits from the 2015 Annual, based on the ones seen in Ghostbusters II. *Page 4 **Ray attempts to communicate with Connla much like Gozer in Chapter 26: Gozer in the first movie. *Page 5 **Connla refers to the power in a name. In mythology, knowing the name of a magical creature meant having control over it. An example of this is Rumplestiltskin. *Page 7 **Peter does his "Dah!" from the first movie. *Page 8 **The portly worker in red and slim worker in green are nods to Nintendo characters Mario and Luigi. **Peter refers to Connla as "Great Pumpkin," a nod to the Charlie Brown Halloween special "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". **The portly worker insists they have a schedule to keep. In reality, the tunnel started work in 1997 and is slated to finish in 2020. *Page 9 **In panel 1, the microwave from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) is on the left. **Jenny alludes to 'home' - implying Ray might have his own home or apartment. **In panel 1, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the Days since last incident sign from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **In panel 1, on the Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) are: ***April: Peter from Ghostbusters International Issue #2 page 4 panel 3 ***August: Peter from Volume 1 Issue #2 Cover RI ***September: The Real Ghostbusters Peter ***October: Peter from Ghostbuters 101 #4 Subscription Cover **In panel 1, two arcades are visible: ***The left arcade is Scary House is based on Midway's 1972 Haunted House arcade. ***The middle arcade is **In panel 2, the Mercury poster from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) appears. **Jenny has a copy of "A Book of Pagan Rituals," an actual book from 1978 by Herman Slater. It was a collection of rituals, practices, and exercises drawn from ancient sources. **In panel 2, the art posted on the refrigerator is of a child's costume seen at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". **In panel 2, on top of refrigerator is the bowl of candy from the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". ***It appeared in Peck's office in Volume 1 #15. **In the book Jenny presents: ***On the left page is the antlered figure from the Gundestrup Cauldron, an artifact found in Denmark with scenes allegedly from Celtic mythology. ***On the bottom of right page is Samhain from the Extreme Ghostbusters Intro sequence. **Ray mentions the festival of Samhain. It takes place the evening of October 31 to the evening of November 1. **In panel 4, Ray looks at "The Old Book of Magic," an actual book from 1918 by Lauron William De Lawrence. It was a precise history of magic, its procedure, rites, and mysteries contained in ancient manuscripts and embellished engravings of charms and talismans. **Ray mentions how the druids never wrote anything down. They passed things down orally. **In panel 5, on the floor is Hohman's Black Low-Rise from where it goes after Rookie collects it in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) . **In panel 5, by the Hohman's is the washtub used in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Magnificent Five". **In panel 5, atop the microwave is UFO Pizza from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode "The Case of the Killer Pizzas". **In panel 5, left of the microwave is: ***Next to: Mitsubishi Foods' Ghostbusters Halloween Crackers ***Left of Crackers: Mitsubishi Foods' Ghostbusters Halloween Biscuits *Page 10 **Ron mentions the Containment Unit. **In panel 2, on the billiards table is the Toaster of Sights Unseen after Rookie collects it. **In panel 5, right of Jenny on the counter is a miniature of the relic Samhain was freed from in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". **Ray alludes to the pardon Walter Peck arranged for Ron so he could leave Riker's Island and join the New Ghostbusters in Volume 2 Issue #2. **In panel 5, Ron is holding an 8-ball - a nod to the "Be the Ball" mantra from "Caddyshack" featuring Chevy Chase whom he's visually based on. *Page 11 **In panel 1 is a recreation of a scene from Ghostbusters Chapter 11 "We Got One!" after Janine gets the call from the Sedgewick Hotel. **In panel 3, the Stay Puft packet on the dash is Alma's The Real Ghostbusters: Soft Mallow Pieces from the UK. **Ron has been interested in the Interspatial Teleportation Unit since Annual 2015. **Ron brings up the Chicago Ghostbusters. **Ron's badge is the logo of his defunct Ghost Smashers. *Page 12 **In panel 1, Lagerfeld's is a reference to the fashion designer. **In panel 1, Rambeau's House of Fashion is from chapter 6 of Tokyopop's Ghost Busted Manga. **Kylie uses the P.K.E. Meter visually based on the Extreme Ghostbusters version. She first used it in Volume 2 of the ongoing series. **In panel 5, Ray stands by the East 42nd Street and Park Avenue signs where Grand Central is located. **In panel 5, the branch of Manhattan City Bank from the first movie is a stand-in for a branch of TD Bank. **Ray's 'We have a date with a ghost' line is similar to Peter's line to the crowd in Chapter 25 "Working the Crowd" as they prepare to go into 550 Central Park West in the first movie. **In panel 5, on the far right is a sign for CM Cola. It was one of the products advertised near the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks". ***The style of the advertisement is visually based on one from Coca Cola. *Page 13 **Kylie alludes to the events of Ghostbusters 101. **Kylie mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. **Kylie reveals a new protocol named Code Dan, a nod to Dan Schoening. Erik Burnham writes in a scene with no background characters to draw. *Page 14 **Ray brings up Peter's tendency to name things and people. **Ron tells Ray he's not pronouncing Samhain right, as was the case in The Real Ghostbusters. **Ron mentions they are weeks away from Halloween. *Page 20 **Ron uses the higher setting on the Particle Thrower to atomize Connla. This feature was confirmed in the 101 Class Notes in Ghostbusters 101 #4. **Ron calls Kylie by the "Spooky" nickname he gave her in Volume 2 Issue #4 page 15 panel 3. **Ray mentions Walter Peck. *Page 21 **Egon has the P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters. **The ghosts are visually based on Samhain's Midnight Army in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". *Page 22 **In panel 1 are several ghosts from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot and Intro: ***Caterpillar Ghost ***Eye Visor Ghost ***Mean Ghost ***Horizontal Grin Ghost **Winston mentions fictional detective Hercule Poirot. **Kylie mentions Sherlock Holmes. **In panel 2, the ghost snagged is one of the blue goblins that chased the Junior Ghostbusters in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". **Ray mentions Dupin or C. Auguste Dupin from Edgar Allan Poe's "The Murders in the Rue Morgue". *Page 23 **In panel 4, Kylie wakes up in the Ray's Occult office - the first time it has appeared. **In panel 4, on the cardboard box is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. ***The cardboard box, itself, is the box Blitzway shipped their 1/6 scale figures in if you purchased the "Special Pack." **In panel 4, on the book shelves are "Ghosts Walk Among Us" and "Government Cover Up: Ghosts" - two books Kylie had in her stack near the end of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part One". *Page 24 **In panel 2, on the Post It note on the left is a reference to Elon Spengler and the Wastebusters from The Earth Day Special. **Egon's line about taking dreams seriously dates back to Ray's dream in Volume 1 #1. **In panel 4, Peter's toy is based on the gold car his animated counterpart dreamed of in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **Janine's top is based on her animated counterpart's. **Peter alludes to the events of Volume 2 #3, #5, and #6 with the Draugar. *Page 25 **In panel 1, the Dimensional Inverter part from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" is in its usual place on the bottom shelf. **On the table are the 2 jars of Psychomagnotheric Slime from Ghostbusters II. **On the same table, on the other end, is a drawing of two The Real Ghostbusters P.K.E. Meters. **Peter refers to the Aha! Moment (aka Eureka Effect) from detective shows. **In panel 3, next to the box on the self is: ***A Ben Cooper The Real Ghostbusters Egon mask ***Slime Blower gun ***Winston's mask from start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2". **The box Egon digs through references Playmobil. **Egon gets out a Remote Portal Access Band from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2. *Page 26 **Ron alludes to his Ghost Attractant from Annual 2017. **Winston's threat is similar to Lou's reaction to the attractant in Annual 2017. *Page 27 **In panel 2, Winston's mechanic suit is visually based on his animated counterpart's uniform. ***He used this suit in Volume 1 #13. **In panel 4, in Winston's locker are: ***A baseball cap with the logo of Good's Baseball Team from The Real Ghostbusters "Night Game". ***A baseball and catcher's mitt, a nod to his love of the sport. *Page 28 **In panel 1, in the background, is the Twin Towers. **Egon alludes to the two Statues of Liberty that appeared in Ghostbusters 101 #3. **Winston mentions the Mayor. **Winston alludes to when they animated the Statue of Liberty in Ghostbusters II. **Egon's friend from Volume 1 #4 and #15 once again transports them via helicopter. **Peter pronounces Samhain correctly. *Page 29 **Kylie jokes about Rumplestiltskin. In similar fashion, he was defeated when his name was discovered. **Kylie mentions the Scottish warrior half-god, Cuchullain. **In panel 4, the toy plane is based on the Skeleton Pilot Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot and Milton Bradley board game. *Page 30 **Ron brings up Ray's bad math skills. **The ghosts emerging from the mist is similar to the mist in the Times Square battle of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Once again, the ghosts are based on Samhain's Midnight Army. *Page 31 **In panel 1 are: ***The two 'Zone Dweebies' goblins in their car from The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever". ***Caterpillar Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. ***Zonk, Snarg, and Slug from The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us". ***Big with Mean Teeth Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. ***Toy Ghost, first form, from The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us". ***Sleeping ghost, when it first woke, from The Real Ghostbusters "Take Two". ***Eye Visor Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. ***Horizontal Grin Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. ***Samhain's 2 Goblins from The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 32 **Peter once again yells Dah! *Page 35 **In panel 2 is a ghost from the end of "When Halloween Was Forever" when they look for Samhain in the Containment Unit, it is the last ghost but originally pink. **In panel 3 are: ***Three ghosts from the Kenner Classic Hero figures: Grabber Ghost from Peter, Wrapper Ghost from Ray, and Chomper Ghost from Winston. ***On the right are Samhain's 2 Gobins. ***On the right is the Gulper Ghost from Classic Hero Egon. ***A version of the Gulper Ghost was released by Egon in Ghostbusters International #7. *Page 36 **In panel 1, on the left are: ***Tombstone Tackle Ghost ***Gulper Ghost ***Wrapper Ghost **In panel 1, on the right are: ***X-Cop Ghost ***Terror Trash Ghost ***Hard Hat Horror Ghost ***Pull Speed Ahead Ghost with its T-Stick Ghost ***The two Mini Traps ***Fearsome Flush ***Brain Blaster Ghost ***Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost **In panel 2 are the two Pallo Mansion ghosts in their powered up forms. **In panel 2 is the trash can with teeth dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **In panel 3 and 4, on the right is the Santa hat-wearing beast dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **In panel 3 and 4, on the left is Skelevision from Filmation Ghostbusters. It resided in the offices of Ghost Command and broadcast reports and announcements as well as the moral of the episode. *Page 37 **RGB Peter brings up Holtzmann's visual likeness to his Egon. **The ghost above Holtzmann's who is from the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers". It's one of the Parallelogram Ghosts harassing Peter's dad. **The bulldog-pufferfish ghost is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **The orange winged ghost is also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **Above Patty's left shoulder is the fish headed ghost also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *Page 38 **In panel 1 is Dr. Kruger from the Answer The Call mini-series. **In panel 1, both the "biological hazard symbol" and "poison symbol" can be seen on the back and side, respectively, of Patty's pack. **Holtzmann refers to Ron as Inspector Gadget, a DiC animated property, who have similar hairstyles. **The Ghostbusturtles were originally going to cameo but it was not approved. Burnham thought about a silverback gorilla but nixed it and Mike the Golem was created. **Egon only states Mike is from the Village. ***On March 22, 2018, the Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #10 revealed he's from the Greenwich Village of Dimension 68-V, where that version of the Ghostbusters are based out of. TomWaltz Tweet 3/22/18 **In panel 3, RGB Slimer makes a cameo in a pumpkin shape like in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". *Page 39 **In panel 4, it is now clear 26 Ghostbusters participated in the bust. ***The 4 Prime Ghostbusters ***The 4 Real Ghostbusters ***The 4 Extreme Ghostbusters ***The 4 Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters ***The 4 Chicago Ghostbusters ***The 4 Answer The Call Ghostbusters ***Kylie ***Mike *Page 40 **In panel 1, the coffee chain Pequod's appears. **In panel 1, next to Pequod's is Dick's Pizza. A pizza chain that first appeared in Volume 1 #13. **In panel 2, the Ghost Smashers' logo appears on Ron's hat. **In panel 2, in the frame is classic art depicting Anzu from Mesopotamian myth, a bird-like sky god. **Holtzmann alludes to her counterpart, Special Agent Holtzmann of the FBI Boston Field Office. Melanie introduced the two over her cell phone in Ghostbusters 101 #6. **Holtzmann's civies are from Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie when possessed Abby tried to throw her out the window. **In panel 4 are two frames of Moby Dick. A ghost based on it was trapped by Holtzmann in Ghostbusters 101 #5. **Holtzmann fell in love with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit in Ghostbusters 101 #3. In Ghostbusters 101 #6, she hinted to Ray she would build her own. **On page 46 of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, which is page 40 of Annual 2018, the dialogue box from the original printing is excised and reveals another 15 easter egg on the small paper standee on the table. *Page 47 **The NC Comic Con ad re-uses art of the Ghostbusters from the back cover of the Volume 4 trade paperback. *The events of the end of Annual 2018 are summarized on the what came before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Ron refers to his conversation with Egon and Ray in Annual 2018 while they headed out to Grand Central Station. *On the What Came Before of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Ron meeting Holtzmann in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 is mentioned. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 References Gallery GhostbustersAnnual2018RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Cover A preview GhostbustersAnnual2018CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit GhostbustersAnnual2018CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit GhostbustersAnnual2018CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnnual2018BackCover.jpg|Back Cover GhostbustersAnnual2018Credits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersAnnual2018DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Page GhostbustersAnnual2018WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before Page Category:IDW Contents